


California King Bed

by paigeeyovkoff



Series: iPod Challenge [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: California King Bed, Drabble, F/M, Rihanna - Freeform, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iPod Challenge No. O2 - Kensi Blye and 'Jack' - 'There was only silence in the room she shared with her fiancée that only held the sound of her breathing' (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	California King Bed

**Words** : 362  
 **Song** : California King Bed  
 **Artist** : Rihanna  
 **Tv Show** : NCIS: Los Angeles  
 **Couple** : Special Agent Kensi Blye and 'Jack' (Let's just call him Leuitenant Jack Serein, USMC - that's what I'm calling him!)  
 **Disclaimer** : NCIS: Los Angeles was created by Shane Brennan, even 'Jack' belongs to him - 'California King Bed' is sung by 'Rihanna'.

_..._

_Chest to chest -_  
 _Nose to nose -_  
 _Palm to palm,_  
 _We were always just that close_

_Wrist to wrist -_  
 _Toe to toe,_  
 _Lips that felt,_  
 _Just like the inside of a rose._

_So how come when I reach out my fingers,_  
 _It feels like more than distance between us..._

_..._

Haunting her was the sound of silence around her. There was only silence in the room she shared with her fiancée that only held the sound of her breathing.

 _Only the sound of_ her _breathing_ _..._

Her fiancée was many things, he was fearless, he was  _no coward_. He had gone to war, and came back with few scars, and a diagnosis of PTSD.

His diagnosing of PTSD began pulling him from her. He began drifting away; he was both physically and mentally being pulled away from her. She was losing him to the illness, and it continued to scare her, that maybe this illness would pull him away from her forever.

But she had continued to fight that feeling. She began to fight against the thoughts of losing him and began to work  _with_  him. Each time it tried to take him away from her, she fought for him to be brought back to her.

She  _refused_  to let it take away  _her_  fiancée.

But as she sat up and looked to where he should lay, he was no longer there. She stood silently, slowly, and began walking through the empty house.

Everything that was his – was  _gone_. There only being that one photo that he own, left on the table.

In the kitchen, taped to the fridge, was a piece of paper. On that paper, were only two words – ' _Dearest Kensi,_ ' but on the other side, lay more words that killed her inside.

She ran back to the bedroom, clutching the paper close to her. Throwing open the closet doors, she found it bare, only her clothing remained.

She sank down the wall beside the bed, she dropped the paper, letting it float to the ground.

' _I love you; I am sorry  
love, Jack_ '

Those words were eating her inside.

He was  _gone_ …


End file.
